someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sonic fan game.
I just want to let this out. I don't expect any of you to believe this story, and if you don't that is completely okay. Sometimes I try to make myself believe that what I saw was, just a dream. But no matter how hard I try I can't get myself to believe was some kind of a art project. Anyway this big mess all started when I, an avid Sonic fan decided to look for some Sonic fan games. Unfortunately the best I found were crappy Sonic And Mario crossover flash games. But after a while of searching, I found a sketchy looking site, which had a download link. The file was called "sonic_fungame.exe". Now I am not an idiot when it comes to internet safety, and this file set off a lot of red flags. For all I know the game could horribly mess up my computer, and I don't have the money to replace my computer, let alone get a crappy laptop. But, this file intrigued me. So out of curiosity I opened up some virtual machine software, and downloaded the "game" to a virtual machine. I don't know why I did this, but at least I can learn from my mistakes. So once I installed the file I put it on my desktop and just stared at it for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to open. After several minutes of this I disconnected from the internet and opened the file. My screen went black for a second and the game opened up. It was the Sonic CD menu screen. I pressed enter, and everything was normal. I was playing on Green Hill Zone. Maybe this was just a remastered version of Sonic CD? I was actually kind of disappointed, I was expecting something different, anything really. But after the first level, I started noticing things. Things that were, off. Like sounds not playing, music cutting out, and black and red pixels were they weren't supposed to be. It was off putting and I got excited. Maybe this random game had something special to it. But ten minutes after these anomaly's the game crashed. I immediately loaded the game, and instead of going to the menu I was in what seemed to be a castle. The only way to go was forward. After a minute of just me walking forward everything went black. Then I saw red eyes behind me, I heard a woman scream and I saw text that said "YOU ARE NEXT, JONAS! YOU WILL SEE MY ART SOON!" and then the game exited. I laughed for nearly 10 seconds straight. Was this game being serious? It seems like the game was a failed attempt at a spooky Sonic game. After shutting down and saving my virtual machine, I shut down my computer and went to bed. Around 2 days later I opened my virtual machine. I was going to open Windows XP, but then I saw the machine I used to download the game. I thought to myself that I should go and delete it. So I opened up the machine and instead of seeing the desktop with one app on it, I saw the a folder. It was called "art." At this point I mentally punched myself. Why would I download a .exe file from some sketchy website? I opened the folder, and I saw 8 video files, 1 jpg file, and text file. I opened the text file first, it said "do you like my art?" I didn't really know what the text meant. I went and opened the first video called "1". I was expecting a slideshow of spooky pictures, but instead what I got was a video, probably recorded from behind a bush, of a blond haired woman walking down a sidewalk. It was only around 8 seconds long, and was uneventful. The next video called "2" was from a window, the same blond woman was walking around her living room, as if she was waiting for something to happen. She had what looked like a pained expression on her face. Video 3 and 4 were just a black screen with loud tones. Video 5 was of the woman getting into a car. You could hear the person recording the video breathing heavily. After the car was out of sight, the person recording the video ran to the house, opened the door, and ran into a closet. At this point I was starting to freak out. Was I about to watch some snuff video? Out of curiosity I watched "6". The man was peeking through the closet. Looking at the woman, the woman turned around and looked out the window. The man recording burst out of the closet and ran toward the woman. The last frame of the video was the terrified expression of the woman. Video 7 was the woman, in what seemed to be some kind of tunnel like place. She appeared to have all of her hair cut off and was tied to a wood pole. she had duct tape over her mouth. After a minute of watching her squirm and hearing muffled screams there was a voice that said "Amy?" The voice sounded pained, and disturbing. Around 30 seconds after that a completely naked man, painted black came into the frame. Everything was painted black, except for the face, it was painted blue and white around the eyes. The man held a knife, he ran towards the girl and said calmly "There you are." He was about to stab her, but the video ended. I look at the thumbnail of the final video, it was black. One part of me told myself to not watch it and delete, but the other part of me told me to watch it. Giving in to my curiosity I clicked the final video. The woman who was tied to the pole was dead, her stomach slit open, organs all over her. Her wrists were slit, and there was a letter "S" carved into her forehead. The man was painting pictures on a stone wall. The pictures looked like a bunch of red scribbles. He was muttering about "art" under his breath. After 2 minutes of him painting he looked at the camera and ran at it while screaming "There you are!" The video ended as he knocked over the camera. I could see his face very clearly, and it disturbed me. It was covered in a sickening amount of blood. The video ended. The picture was just a white background with black text in comic sans saying "art." I immediately shut off the virtual machine, and deleted it and all the files on it. I am now much more paranoid when downloading files from anything. And that man's face and the image of that poor girl with stomach split open haunts me to this day. ~~~Category:Videos Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game